Aventures Nocturnes
by Sunshiine
Summary: [OS] « Pour aller mieux, tu dois réaliser le dernier rêve avant cette période. » Remus a de ces idées parfois. [JPxLE]


**Hello**

Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit OS écrit comme ça sous le coup de l'inspiration. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je rapelle que rien ne m'appartient, et que je ne touche rien. Merci ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Aventures Nocturnes.**

_Je n'en pouvais plus._

D'ailleurs Sir' venait d'avoir une conversation avec moi, comme quoi en ce moment, plus rien ne m'atteignait pas même les remarques malsaines des Serpentard. J'était ailleurs, il me disait. Comme si moi James Potter, je pouvais être ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Il devrait aller faire un bilan de santé à Ste Mangoute, ça lui ferait du bien. Ca c'était la phrase de Remus. C'est encore un tour de Evans, ça, croyez moi. Perspicace le petit Peter !

Evidemment, Sirius l'avait tout de suite mal pris.

Normal, il commençait à en avoir marre que je sois toujours affectée par Lily.

Un énième rejet. Enfin pas totalement. Elle se montrait moins brutale, plus douce comme si elle tenait à mon mental en fait. C'est étrange à dire, mais ça me bouleverse plus qu'autre chose en fait. Je préférais quand elle me répondait un peu plus..durement. Oui, c'est le mot. Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'elle se soucie un peu de moi, et ça me perturbe.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, j'entend en fond sonore mes trois compagnons de chambres, mais aussi mes trois meilleurs amis, discutant vivement de mon cas, qu'ils croivent désespéré. A croire que je suis un animal de foire. En passant, Sirius veut me présenter une fille de Serdaigle, il parrait qu'elle m'irait comme un gant, mais surement pas comme Lily.

Soudain, je sens deux bras qui me tire pour que je me relève. J'arrive donc en position assise sur mon lit, Peter et Remus lachent mes bras simultanément. J'essaie un bref sourire. Sans succès.

Sirius aka Patmol prend place au bout de mon lit face à moi. De chaque côté de ma personne, à droite Remus, à gauche Peter. C'est fou comme je me sens encerclé. Pour ne pas dire victime d'un complot. Merlin, que vont ils me sortir encore.

- Ecoute James.

Ton Sérieux et Sirius ? Mélange étrange, surtout pour moi. Mon sourcil droit se fronce légèrement.

- Nous pensons que pour te sortir de ce..cet état de mollerie intense que nous, tes amis ne pouvons pas supporter..Il faut que tu..

Remus secoua la tête, sous ma mine interrogative. Il prit donc la relève, en tant que très bon orateur.

- En fait, on voulait savoir, tu te souviens de ce cours de Divination plutôt spécial ?

J'hochais la tête mollement sous le regard exaspéré et de Sirius, et sous le soupir de Peter. Je répondais déjà affirmatif, ils devraient s'estimer heureux.

- Bien, déjà une bonne chose. Tu te rapelles que McEwon nous a expliquer que quand on se sentait pas bien à cause d'un chagrin, une peine de coeur, un problème familial, ce genre de choses quoi..On doit faire quelque chose pour y remédier. D'ailleurs, à la fin du cours, je m'y suis intéréssé, comme tu sais après ma..enfin après la pleine lune, je ne suis souvent pas dans mon assiette. Et il se trouve que McEwon, m'a dit comment résoudre ces peines, bien sûr, il faut un minimun de mémoire.

Moi, James Potter, je n'arrivais plus à suivre Remus Lupin, lycanthrope.

- Ne me regardes pas avec tes yeux de scroutt à pétard ! Je t'explique. Pour extérioriser nos problèmes et dans ton cas, une peine causée par une personne, en l'occurence Lily, il faut que tu réalises ton dernier rêve avant cette période. Que ce rêve est un rapport direct avec Lily ou pas du tout. McEwon m'a dit que c'était souvent difficile, surtout quand c'est quelque chose d'impossible. Mais on ne sait jamais, de quoi as tu rêvé il y a deux nuits..James ?!

Je ferme les yeux trois secondes. Mes meilleurs amis me demandent de leur raconter mes rêves, ou je rêve ? Non, te pinces pas James, ça servira à rien. Voyons, j'ouvre les yeux, ils ont l'air sérieux. Je soupire. Si je peux leur faire plaisir, faisont le.

- Je veux bien essayer.

C'est bizarre comme une seule phrase peut faire plaisir à des personnes, en l'occurence à vos meilleurs amis. J'esquisse un sourire, impossible à retenir devant leurs mines réjouies. Je commence à réfléchir. Cette fameuse période a commencé, il y a deux jours. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le troisième jour, ce qui fait un total de 3 nuits. Cela doit pas être trop difficile.. Pendant ces deux jours, je n'ai quasiment pas rêvé. A quoi j'ai rêvé le jour où Lily m'a dit non en douceur ? Ah mais oui .. !

- Je m'en rappelle.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent en attendant la suite. J'ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais, je ne vous le raconterais pas. Je vais tenter de le réaliser, et voir si je vais mieux après, si je ne suis pas mort après avoir tenté l'exploit.

Sirius posa une main sur mon épaule

- Content de t'avoir connu, Cornedrue.

Et on explosa tous les quatre de rires. C'était déjà un bon début, je semblait avoir repris du courage, celui qu'on réserve aux Gryffondor. J'allait tenter de réaliser ce rêve, et d'un côté, j'espérait de tout coeur que McEwon ne s'était pas trompé. Je lui ferait payer sinon, parole de Potter !

* * *

Lily Evans se trouvait dans une petite salle dans l'aile est du château. Une petit pièce ronde avec deux petites fenêtres hautes, et une porte en bois fonçée qui du couloir se confondait presque avec le mur à cet endroit. Elle lisait un bouquin, peut être pour s'apaiser. Elle semblait soucieuse.

De quoi ? Justement la raison commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.Pour la simple est bonne raison, qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Elle fronça les sourcils, et tenta vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Quelques minutes passèrent rien à faire. Et mince, elle avait oublié d'amener sa baguette, enfin, elle l'avait oublié dans son autre cape. De plus une des trois bougies venaient de s'éteindre, elle devait forcer sur ses yeux pour pouvoir voir dans la pénombre qui s'installait peu à peu. En plus, elle se trouvait dos à la lune de ce côté, elle ne pouvait même pas espérer une lueur du clair de lune pour l'éclairer un tant soit peu.

Elle soupira, et se plongea de nouveau dans son livre.

* * *

Carte des Maraudeurs en main, j'arpentais les couloirs, cape d'invisibilité sur moi. J'avais tout de suite accourru en voyant que Lily se trouvait dans la pièce parfaite pour que je puisse mettre en pratique son rêve. Je savait ce coin désert, et je sorti alors sa baguette.

_« Fletventus ! »_

Un vent frais se glissa sous la porte et on pu entendre un long soupir d'exaspération à l'intérieur de la pièce qui était maintenant plongée dans le noir. Les trois bougies étant éteintes, Lily ne pouvait plus lire. Elle se leva en direction de la porte, quand mes deux mains se posa sur sa taille.

Troublée par ce contact invisible, et la rapidité du geste. Elle ne bougea pas mais parvint à articuler..

- Qui est là ?

J'esquissai un léger sourire dans le noir que bien sûr, elle ne pu voir.J'enlevai une de mes mains de la taille de jeune fille, et la posa sur sa joue. Lily se laissait faire, à vrai dire, elle était grisée par ce contact, son corps refusait de bouger. C'était étrange de ressentir sous mes doigts ce contact avec la fille que j'aimais, elle ne semblait pas indifférente. Peut être, est ce la situation ? Quelle fille ne rêverait pas de se retrouver dans le noir avec un mystérieux inconnu ?

* * *

**Point de Vue Général**

James se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se rapprocher à mesure qu'elle aussi se rapprochait.

C'était étrange. Un goût d'appréhension dans l'air. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi. En l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, elle s'était sentie à l'aise, elle se sentait bien. Peut être, parce que personne ne la croirait quand elle dirait à Alice qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le noir avec inconnu à l'embrasser ? Peut être.

Les lèvres de James vinrent se poser sur celles de Lily, en un bref baiser, doux. Il se recula, son rêve se résumait à un simple baiser innocent, quand il s'agissait de Lily, il ne faisait pas de rêves extravagants. A chaque fois, il rêvait juste de moments calmes et heureux, pas de scènes plus poussées comme beaucoup de garçons ayant des vues sur des filles.

Il fut donc surpris quand il sentie les lèvres de Lily s'emparaient des siennes passionément comme si elle se raccrochait à lui. Il sentie les bras de Lily se noués autour de son cou. Sa main se perdit alors dans les cheveux roux de Lily, un désir refoulé faisait surface, celui de l'embrasser passionément. Son coeur battait la chamade, et son corps serré contre celui de Lily, il pouvait entendre les battements accélérés de la rouquine.

Puis il réalisa que c'était mal de l'embrasser. Il finit par céder au goût de ses lèvres, ne pouvant s'en détacher.

Tout deux semblaient s'accrocher à l'autre, _un contact magique_ passaient en eux, une nouvelle énergie qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre, créant une distance entre eux.

Leurs souffles semblaient se répondre, leurs yeux fixaient l'espace noir en face, d'eux, devinant chacun la présence de l'autre.

James se sentait mieux, plein d'une euphorie particulière. Plus léger.

Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et tourna la poignée de la porte, il disparut en courant vers la salle commune..Laissant une Lily plus troublée que jamais. Avait-elle rêver ?

James arriva d'un pas rapide dans la salle commune. Elle était vide, il monta quatre par quatre les marches conduisant à son dortoir, ses amis pionçaient comme des masses depuis longtemps apparamment.

Il était quasiment 23heures, le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé depuis longtemps.

Il redescendit dans la salle commune par curiosité, il aurait voulu voir Lily, juste la voir. Il descendit les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Le Gryffondor s'affala dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, visible de n'importe quel point de vue de la salle commune, de n'importe quel angle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Lily un peu perdue dans ses pensées qui entrait dans la salle commune. Quand elle vit Potter entrain de lire un magazine de Quidditch, elle ne pu retenir un bref sourire. Elle était d'excellente humeur, et en plus si Potter allait mieux..Tout allait bien.

- Bonsoir Potter.

Il leva les yeux, il l'avait attendu, mais ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Son regard chocolat se posa sur elle, un fin sourire éclaira son visage.

- Hey..Lily.

Elle lui souria timidement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver contre lui, ses joues étaient encore légèrement rouges d'émotion.

- Dis moi, tu fais ta ronde tard quand même.  
- Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps pour tout dire.  
- Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Elle s'apprêtait à le retenir, pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut..

- Bonne nuit James.

Il se retourna doucement, son magazine sous le bras, il avait déjà monté les deux premières marches qui menait à son dortoir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Lily, _je vois que les aventures nocturnes te réussissent._

Il lui adressa un rapide clin d'oeil, avant de monter rapidement les marches. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, il avait déjà disparu.  
Ses mains se portèrent directement à sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'elle murmura seule..

- _James..?_

Elle esquissa un sourire, et monta se coucher, il se faisait tard déjà.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laissez moi votre avis.**


End file.
